


lovebites

by saddestgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Marking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: jaehyun tiene un algo por el cuello de doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	lovebites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lovebites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250457) by [mouthbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites). 



> esta solo es una traducción, por favor apoyen la historia original.

está oscuro cuando jaehyun columpia su pierna sobre su bicicleta y la empuja en el estacionamiento de los dormitorios. el aire está fresco, pero se siente bien contra su piel, se siente bien estirarse y dejar que sus piernas trabajen después de pasar la mayoría del día sobre su trasero, leyendo.

le toma unos veinte minutos llegar a los apartamentos; un conjunto de torres junto a la carretera. asegura su bicicleta y se dirige hacia las rejas. presiona rápidamente el código con sus dedos y tararea mientras sube el elevador.

es yuta quien abre la puerta, sudoroso y con una de sus playeras feas de futbol.

— oh, hola —dice, entrando sin esperarlo —está en la cocina.

jaehyun se quita los zapatos y cuelga su chaqueta, dejó su bolsa sobre el sofá mientras se hacía en el camino del pequeño apartamento. doyoung estaba parado en la isla dándole la espalda a la puerta. jaehyun camino lentamente sobre el suelo, sonriendo. doyoung levanta la mirada de la tabla para cortar.

—hey —

jaehyun le da un beso en la mejilla —hola, hyung.

doyoung asiente hacia el sartén en la estufa —¿puedes empezar a freír esto? necesito cortar la carne.

jaehyun asiente y se mueve para lavarse las manos.

yuta entra después de un rato, toma una botella de agua del refrigerador, hace un comentario sobre lo asquerosa que es la escena doméstica y después se va mientras doyoung lo amenazaba con servir la mesa solo para dos. jaehyun se rio inclinado en la isla. doyoung esta revolviendo la olla, con su rostro concentrado y calmado. revisa el sabor con una cuchara y después mira hacia arriba buscando las especias, estirando su cuello.

doyoung tiene un muy lindo cuello. no es como si era hubiera sido la primera cosa que jaehyun había notado de él, o algo de lo que siquiera pensara seguido, pero era la elegante cereza sobre el picante, un poco abultado pastel que era su novio.

era largo y delgado, curvándose en su camino hacia sus extensos hombros. su piel era delgada y extrañamente flexible -una gran fuente de entretenimiento para sus amigos y compañeros borrachos desde que lo había adoptado como su truco para mostrar en las fiestas-. su manzana de adán es grande y sobresale por debajo de su barbilla, difícil de ignorarla, no escondida en la suave piel como la de jaehyun. la protuberancia superior del cartílago es puntiaguda, la que está debajo es más pequeña y de forma más suave, enmarcada por los tendones que corren a lo largo de su cuello.

—¿qué estás viendo? —

jaehyun se sacude y levanta la mirada, sus ojos cayendo sobre el rostro de doyoung. doyoung lo miraba con una ceja levantada y con una mueca en su boca.

jaehyun se menea inocentemente —nada.

jaehyun le dice buenas noches a yuta y abre la puerta de la habitación de doyoung al final del pasillo. doyoung está sentado en su escritorio, con su barbilla recargada en su mano, su mirada dirigida hacia la pantalla de su laptop. jaehyun cierra la puerta detrás de él y camina hacia doyoung, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. es uno de sus papeleos, lo usual. doyoung desplaza lentamente, escaneando el texto. resalta y elimina una oración, solo para volver a hacer diez segundos después

jaehyun presiona sus dedos sobre la parte trasera del cuello de doyoung. solo se vistió con unas bermudas y una playera sin mangas después de bañarse, el color de la piel de sus brazos era azul por la iluminación de la pantalla. jaehyun no se siente muy interesado en su trabajo en ese momento. estudia las formas de los hombros de doyoung, las líneas donde la sombra empieza, la manera en la que su cabello mojado está sobre la punta de su espina dorsal, antes de inclinarse y presionar un beso sobre su nuca.

—deberías de hacer eso mañana —dice —ya es tarde. y quiero abrazos.

—mm —doyoung dice sin moverse.

jaehyun sonríe para sí mismo. pasea sus manos suavemente sobre los músculos de doyoung buscando alguna tensión, el lado derecho está un poco tenso. doyoung mueve el mouse de un lado a otro, el movimiento viajó hacia arriba, jaehyun podía sentirlo debajo de la palma de su mano. sus dedos se deslizan suavemente hacia delante, acariciando la parte de delante de la garganta de doyoung sintiendo el bulto de su manzana de adán.

jaehyun se inclina nuevamente, dejando pequeños besos a lado del cuello de doyoung. una mano desplazándose hacia abajo sobre su pecho, sus nudillos contra la parte de debajo de su playera. se mueve hacia el otro lado, pasando su nariz debajo de la oreja de doyoung, pellizcando la piel con sus labios. apenas y obtuvo una reacción hasta que...

jaehyun tomó un pedazo de piel entre sus dientes.

doyoung se estremeció y volteó su cabeza.

—hola —jaehyun se rio, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros —¿cómo estás?

—hm —dijo doyoung —okay —cerró la ventana y apagó la computadora. cuando se levanta y se voltea, jaehyun está cerca, casi de nariz a nariz, sus dedos masajeando la muñeca de doyoung. doyoung mira hacia abajo, sus ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo la respiración de jaehyun contra su rostro.

—¿y bueno? —susurra, y jaehyun sonríe por unos segundos para después dejar que sus labios se junten.

entre besos se tambalean hacia atrás, jaehyun rotándolos mientras alcanzaban la cama empujando a doyoung para que cayera en ésta, casi dejándolo acomodarse antes de caer sobre él. doyoung se ríe, rodeando el cuello de jaehyun con sus brazos cuando junta sus labios con los de él nuevamente.

incluso con un doyoung emocionado y besándolo de vuelta, jaehyun se encuentra atraído hacia abajo, sobre su quijada, besando la línea de su cuello. doyoung parece seguirle el juego, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de jaehyun e inclinando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso. cuando jaehyun añade su lengua, doyoung hace un ruido. le gustaría más que eso, pero a pesar de sí mismo, jaehyun se queda quieto y retrocede.

—hyung —comienza moviéndose a un lado. doyoung lo mira cuestionándolo con sus ojos —¿cómo te sientes sobre.... los chupetones?

la expresión de doyoung cambia de dislocado a sospechoso —¿darlos o tenerlos? —pregunta.

—en este especifico escenario, tenerlos —

a decir verdad, doyoung piensa que los chupetones son algo juvenil y tonto, pero ahora con la sonrisa expectante de jaehyun, realmente no puede decir.

—¿cómo te siente tu sobre ellos? —pregunta devuelta.

jaehyun se sacude, su rostro lo traiciona terriblemente intentado mantener su seriedad,

—son sexys —responde finalmente.

doyoung siente el comienzo de una carcajada en sus labios —¿por qué?

los ojos de jaehyun se mueven —¿qué?

doyoung se cambia recargándose en su costado también —¿qué sobre ellos los hace sexy?

—no lo sé —dice jaehyun vagamente, mirando la habitación como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas —tu tienes... un lindo cuello. se verían bien en ti —se acerca más hacia él y roza la punta de nariz contra la de doyoung —y significa que era mío.

doyoung resiste la urgencia de rodar los ojos —okay —dice después de un momento de consideración, moviéndose hacia delante para tomar otro beso —si a ti te gustan.

jaehyun sonríe —¿en serio?

—claro. adelante —

jaehyun le da un pequeño beso antes de levantarse y sentarse a horcajadas en su cintura con doyoung de nuevo acomodándose en su espalda. jaehyun mueve una almohada para que el otro pueda estirar su cuello y sea más fácil. es un poco incomodo, pero doyoung no piensa en eso, solo puede ver la manera en la que jaehyun le sonreía, mirando su garganta. estira su mano y pasa la yema de sus dedos por debajo de la quijada de doyoung, deslizándose sobre su laringe dejando pequeños pellizcos poniéndole la piel de gallina.

doyoung se siente un poco avergonzado de su manera pesada de respirar cuando jaehyun por fin se inclina hacia abajo, pero... nada pasa, jaehyun solo paseó su nariz sobre su barilla sentándose nuevamente hacia atrás, estudiándolo seriamente.

—... ¿estás planeando en donde ponerlos? —

jaehyun se ríe tímidamente. —bueno, sí —

doyoung bufó —por dios — dice esperando que la impaciencia en su voz no fuera obvia —solo hazlo.

jaehyun lo mira a los ojos. una pequeña, traviesa sonrisa comienza a crecer en sus labios. entonces se inclina hacia él nuevamente.

jaehyun camina de puntitas sobre el pasillo desde el baño devuelta a la habitación de doyoung. la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas, pero aún la oscuridad aún predominaba en la habitación. silenciosamente comienza a meter sus cosas en su mochila y se pone su chamarra antes de inclinarse sobre la cama, riéndose de los sonidos que doyoung hace mientras duerme sobre su estomago con su rostro contra la almohada.

—hyung —le llama suavemente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de doyoung —doyoung, me tengo que ir.

te toma un par de segundos, obtiene unos gruñidos amortiguados contra la almohada. doyoung se voltea lentamente y abre los ojos.

a pesar de la poca luz jaehyun puede ver el patrón de las marcas rojas sobre su cuello y clavículas. ahoga una risa, sintiendo un estúpido tipo de orgullo, y se voltea a ver el rostro de doyoung.

—tengo que volver a mi habitación antes de clases —dice suavemente. doyoung parpadea con sus cejar fruncidas adorablemente —¿nos vemos para almorzar?

doyoung asiente acomodándose nuevamente, jaehyun se agacha para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación.

llegando la hora del almuerzo, jaehyun espera a youngho fuera de la cafetería que habitúan. no pasa mucho tiempo después cuando jaehyun comienza a ver a lo lejos siluetas conocidas acercándose. doyoung seguido de taeyong y ten, quien se ve terriblemente pensativo. doyoung, por su parte, tiene una expresión plana.

—hola —dice jaehyun cuando ya están cerca haciendo que youngho deje de mirar su celular. doyoung había optado por usar una playera con cuello de tortuga. el cuello de la playera puesto lo más arriba posible pero aún así no alcanzaba a tapar el oscuro moretón debajo de su oreja.

—hola —doyoung saluda de vuelta sin sonreír.

—mira —ten le dice a youngho apuntando con su dedo a doyoung. youngho le hace caso y lo mira inclinando su cabeza a un lado, una sonrisa se empieza a extender por su rostro. ten casi se dobla a la mitad de la carcajada con taeyong riéndose detrás de él.

—un cuello de tortuga —ten se ríe —es tan cliché —dice con su mano entrando en su playera y jalando el cuello hacia abajo dejando a la vista todas las marcas moradas y rojas en su cuello hasta que doyoung quita su mano —ni siquiera lo tapa.

youngho deja salir una carcajada muy ruidosa junto con los otros dos, siento alimentada por la mirada de doyoung.

—deberías de usar una bufanda grande. eso no llamaría tanto la atención —

—tan discreto —

jaehyun aprieta sus labios intentando que ninguna risa saliera de su boca.

—bro, esconder chupetones, me recuerda al pasado. la preparatoria era esos días —

jaehyun se da cuenta que youngho lo está mirando riéndose de una manera no tan complaciente.

—entonces —dice flojamente —¿te divertiste anoche?

ten y taeyong de nuevo se rompen a carcajearse, y jaehyun puede sentir toda la atención yendo hacia él.

—fuiste a todo dar, ¿eh? —continua youngho dándole palmadas en el hombro —y yo aquí pensando que ustedes solo eran pura vainilla orgánica.

jaehyun había desarrollado a través de los años cierta resistencia a las bromas de youngho, pero podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

doyoung rueda los ojos ante la situación —en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con alguien? —le preguntó a youngho. doyoung caminando pasando a su lado y toma a jaehyun de la mano jalándolo dentro del edificio. los otros tres siguiéndolos aún riéndose.

—lo siento —dice jaehyun en voz baja.

doyoung ni siquiera lo mira —solo ignóralos.

las bromas se calmaron en lo que se sentaron para comer, al menos por ahora. cuando terminaron youngho tronó los dedos, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—¿están en lo de mañana o...? —preguntó.

—¿para qué? —

—oh vamos, viernes por noche en el bar —

—yo voy —dice ten como si fuera obvio. taeyong solo se sacude asintiendo.

—¿y los tortolitos? —

jaehyun mira a doyoung —¿quieres ir?

—voy si tú vas —dice doyoung pegando su codo contra el de jaehyun.

youngho de nuevo inclina su cabeza hacia un lado —aww.

doyoung lo fulmina nuevamente —bro, acuéstate con alguien.

jaehyun no ve a doyoung por la noche. cuando le envía un mensaje en la tarde preguntándole si podía ir a verlo después de clase, doyoung le contesta algo vago sobre estar ocupado diciendo que lo vería a él y a los chicos más tarde.

jaehyun no hace pucheros. en lugar de eso, se pasa la tarde molestando a sicheng en su habitación, pagando su hospitalidad ayudándolo a elegir un outfit que le ayudará a llegar a la segunda base esa noche. después de la cena, se visten y se junta con taeyong y kun en el metro decidiendo en qué lugar encontrarse con los demás.

cuando llegaron, los demás chicos ya estaban parados ahí esperándolos, youngho los estaba saludando con su largo brazo. sicheng y kun iban adelantados. yuta y ten estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre algo, y doyoung estaba parando con su espalda dando a jaehyun.

jaehyun estaba a pocos metros cerca cuando doyoung se voltea, y jaehyun casi se congela a mitad de su paso.

la chaqueta de doyoung estaba abierta, y debajo estaba usando una delgada playera con un gran escote colgando debajo de sus clavículas. su fleco estaba peinado a un lado de su rostro. acomodado alrededor de lavase su cuello está un delgado y negro choker, por la manera en la que era probablemente había sido un préstamo por parte de yuta o ten porque jaehyun nunca había visto un accesorio así en doyoung. y en todo su cuello y pecho superior, a plena vista, los oscuros moretones adornaban su piel pálida.

jaehyun solo estaba parado ahí y no dice por tanto tiempo que la sonrisa de doyoung se desvanece. mientras los otros se comienzan a mover, doyoung toma a jaehyun del codo y lo lleva a la dirección contrario fuera del rango de los oídos de sus amigos.

—traje otra playera —dice en voz baja —me puedo cambiar si quieres —dice mirando hacia abajo, de repente mirándose más pequeño. su espalda que normalmente estaba derecha ahora se había doblado —no sé —susurra —pensé que esto era lo que querías.

—te ves tan malditamente caliente ahora —jaehyun por fin dice. doyoung lo mira, con el ceño de sus cejas relajándose y sus ojos de conejo suavizándose.

—¿en serio? —

jaehyun lo atrae hacia él y lo besa, sus suaves manos en su herida piel. cuando se separan, doyoung está riéndose de nuevo.

—hey —les llama youngho desde el otro lado de la calle —¿van a venir o qué?

jaehyun enlaza sus dedos con los de doyoung y caminan rápidamente para alcanzarlos.

—guárdenselo para más al rato —youngho se queja cuando llegan a su lado —esta es una noche de chicos.

—aunque ya está lleno —dice ten, volteando su cabeza y observando el cuello de doyoung — ya no hay espacio para más.

—puedes apretar unos cuantos más —dice yuta.

—está el resto de su cuerpo —agrega youngho.

—¿quién dice que no lo ha hecho? —dice taeyong —hey, yuta, ¿viste su cuerpo cuando salió de la ducha?

yuta se ríe y jaehyun escucha como doyoung respira profundamente y deja salir el aire en un soplido. pero cuando lo mira, doyoung no parece molesto. su cabeza está en alto y su frente está lisa. doyoung nota la mirada de jaehyun en él.

—como sea —dice silenciosamente para que los demás no escuchen —mientras a ti te guste, no me importa lo que ellos piensen.

jaehyun sonríe —me encanta —se inclina susurrando —me encanta que todos puedan ver que eres mío.

doyoung no se retiene y rueda sus ojos, jaehyun se carcajea. doyoung aprieta su mano.


End file.
